Love of the Seasons
by kirklandservice
Summary: Kid has been crushing over crona for long, but its more then that, its love. The seasons go by faster then he expects it, he wants to know if this is not a one-sided love. will crona return the same feelings? rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my second fanfic! -pats self on back in excitment- hope you guys like! crona: wait kid likes me? me:shh! don't confess till he confesses! Dtk: -day dreams of a future of being with crona- me and crona: O3O

* * *

><p>It was late at night, in winter. The snow was sprinkling down like sugar powder on a Pastry. The lights that dazzled the sky on the city streets, made the perfect scenery. Kid just got out of his mission, and he noticed how the lights were perfectly symmetrical. He smiled at the sky, thankful for the beautiful day, he got his house entirely symmetrical, he went to school and got to see all of his friends, he successfully completed a mission, and then this. Liz and Patty were at the house. Kid walked around town, and caught a glimps of the huge Christmas tree that was in the middle of Death City. He was quite dazzled at the fact the lights of the tree made everything seem even more beautiful. He sat down at a bench that was surrounding some of the outside of the skating rink. There was a lot of people at a time like this because it was near Christmas. He watched as people passed by, happily ice-skating, a lot were in couples. He then saw someone that stood out of the crowd, Crona. She was wearing a black coat that had pink stripes on it, a pink scarf, and some black gloves. He stared at her, in complete amazement at the way she looked. His eyes roamed down and he saw how gracefully her feet moved on the ice. The white ice-skates then stopped and faced him. He kept staring at her feet, and noticed as they slid closer, he then noticed that his crush saw him. He blushed and looked up, she was already pretty close. He saw her pretty face, her cheeks pink from the cold, her lips glossy, and her lavender eyes sparkling from the street lights. "Hi kid..." she said smiling shyly. His heart then started beating faster and faster as she sat next to him. "H-hi, crona.." he said kind of feeling his heart burst. "What are you doing here?" she asked innocently. He looked at her, he tried holding back a blush. "Oh, just enjoying the lights... and by the way, you're a very wonderful skater." he said chuckling nervously after words. "Oh, heh, thank you kid, nice of you to say." she said laughing softly afterwards. He smiled and looked back at the lights. She then tapped his shoulder softly. "Kid... w-would you like to skate with me?" kid looked at her and shyly smiled. "Yes, of coarse." he said calmly, when all he wanted to do was scream out in joy. He got up to go get some skates and the came back and sat down to put his skates on. He then stood up again and held out his hand. She took it and stood up. They both got on the skating rink, still holding on to each others hands. They then started skating. The cold breeze flowed in there face, making there hair fly back. He dared his self to catch a look at her face. He turned his head and noticed that she was busy, her eyes were closed and the wind that pulled back her hair made her look like an angel. He blushed when she opened her eyes and the lavender orbs sparkled again. He locked eyes with her and he quickly looked away, she kept looking at him. "Your eyes are pretty Crona." he said bluntly, yet the sound of his shyness screamed through the expression on his face. She giggled and smiled. "Once more, thank you kid, you have beautiful eyes too." their hands both squeezed tighter. Then the lights got lowered and they noticed that the skating rink was about to close. He led her off the rink and helped her to the bench they were sitting at. They took off there ice-skates and put them back. "Than you f-for joining me Kid, I want you to know that I'll remember this for a very long time." crona said blushing her face to a scarlet. He nodded and then noticed that it was nearly twelve. "Okay then, I better be off, bye crona, thank you for the great time." he said walking away waving goodbye. She smiled and waved back.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Christmas celebration, the drunk spirit, the angry maka, it all passed so quickly. Kid was at his house looking out a window. It was February, the rain was pouring down like cats and dogs. He saw maka ans soul earlier that day, he was at their house for a visit. It was only the beginning of February, he didn't need to worry about valentines yet, he at least didn't want to worry. Crona has been out more often, so she would talk to kid every now and then. But kid couldn't help it, he always wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her lips. "Crona..." he sighed well he thought of her. Once again he felt that ticklish feeling in his stomach, the way his heart felt like it might explode. Kid herd a knock at his door. He opened it and saw Liz. "Yes Liz, is there anything I may help you with?" he asked and she just walked into his room without asking. "Ummm hello? What do you need?" he sat next to her as she sat down on his bed. "I know your having some troubles right now kid, so im here to help." she said smiling and patting his shoulder. "W-what do you mean help?" he said slightly offended. "I mean with your little crush!" she said then squeezing his cheek cooing. He moved his face away and pouted well blushing. "H-how do you know?" Liz then pulled one of her strands of hair behind her ear and sighed. "Kid, it's easy to tell when you love someone, and who they love. I've seen the way you stare at crona in class, all dreamy and warm. I see you day dream, easy enough to say it's a daydream of someone you are longing for, that's crona!" she said noticing kid look down, with a slight look of need on his face. "It's hurting me Liz, I-I cant stand it, if so, I guess you could help me... I wanna know if she returns these feelings I have for her..." kid looked up to Liz and she nodded, the he hugged her and she smiled again. The next day, it was cloudy and kind of chilly. Liz promised that she would try to help him, but ended up being so busy she couldn't say hi to him in the morning. He new this would happen. He went on another walk threw town, hoping to see crona as he did. He looked all over town, yet he couldn't find the girl. He went to go to maka's house again. He knocked on the door and then when the door opened, kids eyes widened and his heart started to beat faster and faster. Crona answered the door, she looked so cute. He once again admired her, even though she was noticing him do so. She wore a big black hoddie and plaid shorts, her hair was up in a messy pony-tail. "H-hi Crona.." he said smiling nervously. "H-hello kid, I was in the middle of helping maka clean, please, c-come in.." she said moving aside as he walked in. Crona was holding a broom, and maka was in the kitchen washing dishes. "Hey kid!" maka said from the kitchen. "Hi maka, everything going well?" she replied kind of hyper. "Yeah, yeah perfect, go sit down on the couch. Start a conversation with crona!" Crona looked down and blushed. "But what a-about t-the flo-" she was cut off by maka making annoying noices. "O-okay then." she said walking over to the closet to put the broom away. Kid walked to the couch and sat down. 'Oh no! What do I say! I don't want to sound like a total creep!' he thought to himself. Crona came back and sat next to him. "So, h-h-how are you d-d-d-doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

Crona stared at him kind of funny. "Im doing fine k-kid, but why do you look so red? You look hot to! D-do you n-need to take of your sweater?" she reached out to his shoulders and was about to pull it off. 'oh crap, she's so close to me, she's even taking something off me!' kid thought to himself. He looked down in embarrassment as the sweater came off. "There, are y-you better now k-kid?" she said smiling weakly. He nodded and looked around. "So kid, why did you come over?" she asked sweetly. "Oh, uh nothing just wanted to talk to soul..." he said looking at her shyly. He noticed how she outgrew her shell and became a polite, beautiful girl. "Oh okay, he is in h-"she was cut off by the loud slam of an opening door. They both looked over at the door and saw soul walking out stretching his arms up, he looked like he just woke up. "Oh, g-good evening soul." corna said as soul sat across them. "*yawn* hey crona, kid." he said scratching his head. "Hey im g-gonna continue cleaning with Maka."crona said as she stood up. "Okay." kid said looking at her walk away. "Oooooohh little reaper gots a crush on the witch." soul cooed. "H-hey! I do not!" soul laughed at the way kids face flushed. "Dude, seriously, the way you stared at her ass showed no clues at all?" he laughed harder. "F-fine... I came here to talk to you soul. I need some help with this." he said staring at him seriously. "Oh, nice, knew I was the awesome chick magnet huh? Well okay, whats up?" "Well, its been kind of long ago when I started liking her. But its hard to be around her when it hurts to think if she'll reject me.." kid started to brake his voice. "Oh ude, don't cry about it.. Well I don't know, take her out, somewhere she likes and confess your feelings to her." "Are you sure, because its going to be awkward, and weird for her.. " he looked down and scratched his head. "Common! Stop being such a sissy and do it! You love her, then show it man." soul got up and patted kids back as he went back to his room. Kid sat there in silence, still thinking. As he got up to leave, he said bye threw the door and closed it. He didn't noticed that crona aand maka were listening to everything they talked about. Crona was sitting on a chair, still holding the broom. Her eyes were opened so wide. Maka was shocked, her mouth dropped as crona started crying. "Why d-didn't he just tell m-m-me?" maka ran over to crona and tried conforting her. "You like him to?" "I don't like h-h-him I l-love him!" she dropped her broom to cover her eyes as she started crying more. Kid was walking to his house. He still didn't know what to do. It was so confusing. The loe that flowed through his body wanted to leave and spread off with three words. .you. It was that easy! But so hard! Kids fingers started trembling. His eyes watered. "Why can't I just say it!" he felt a drop of water on his head, then a few more, then he felt his whole head and shoulder wet. "Oh dang I forgot my sweater!" he rubbed his eyes and quickly ran back to Maka's house. He knocked on the door and crona answered again, but there were tears flowing down her cheeks. She had kids blue hoddie in her hand. He looked up at him and smiled, blushing. "C-crona? Are you oka-"he was cut off as he was kind of weakly pushed and he noticed she threw the sweater at him and quickly closed the door in his face. "C-crona?" he looked at the door in his face. He started to feel the little beads of water form in the corners of his eyes. 'Did I do something to hurt her?' he walked back to his house in didn't even put on his sweater. He saw Liz and Patty waiting for him with an umbrella at the door. "We know kid.. Love hurts..." Liz said as he hugged them. Patty wiped the tears of his cheeks. "Don't worry kiddo! You guys will be together forever! But first! You need to tell her that." patty smiled and patted his head. Few hours later it was ten pm. Kid was sitting on his bed thinking. "I love her, so much.. Why was she crying? Did I do something? Wait but she was smiling, that beautiful smile..." he started thinking of her cute face expressions. "She will be mine, sooner or later!" he then laid back on his bed. Crona was in her room, thinking of all this. "He could of just told me... I mean he is a very charming man.." she said to herself. Then Ragnarok came out. "Stop talking to yourself freak! It's creepy!" he was shut up then by crona finally fighting back and shouting back at him. 'Kid...' she thought.


End file.
